


you're just like (sunlight, sunlight)

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short but really cute i promise, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry fields, and cool breezes. Blue eyes, and brown eyes. Blonde hair, and black hair.<br/>A semblance of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're just like (sunlight, sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> heck this is Gay

“Nico?”

“Hm?”

The spring air was warm, coupled with a cool breeze that passed by every so often. The sun was high in the air and white clouds hung in the sky. None of them, however, blocked out the golden rays. The strawberry fields weren’t yet full of fruit, white flowers covering the large area. Yes, the two boys were crushing a number of strawberry plants at the moment, and, yes, the Demeter kids would scold them about it. But they didn’t really care. It was alone time, a semblance of a date. It was perfect.

Nico sat crosslegged, Will lying with his head resting in his boyfriend’s lap. He had his eyes closed while Nico absentmindedly hummed a tune, and played with the blond locks in his lap. He sort of blocked the Son of Apollo’s sun, hunched over, but the blond didn’t mind. He got plenty of Vitamin D, and he would get to see the Son of Hades’s face perfectly if he were to just open his eyes.

And he did.

Blue eyes met brown ones, and Nico seemed a little startled. Though, his shock soon turned into a warm, loving smile, and Will’s heart stopped. (That smile was special. It was rare and precious, meant for him. That no one else had received that type of smile from the dark haired boy. In a romantic sense anyway.)

Will couldn’t help but smile back.

Nico was one of those people that was just.. Wonderful. Pretty. Handsome. No matter what, he always looked good. Always able to make the healer’s heart stop. Always able to make his breath catch in his throat. His cheeks to redden. A wide smile to form on his lips.

His eyes scanned his face, like he was trying to find anything to be suspicious of. When he couldn’t find anything, he resumed playing with Will’s hair. Twisting it into small braids, and then brushing them out. Running his fingers through the almost golden hair. It was calming. Will could easily fall asleep like this, but he decided to keep watching Nico instead.

He watches as brows would furrow ever so slightly while pulling hair into a braid. Or when he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with his hair next. His smile had faded a bit, but was still visible. It was a small upturn of the corners of his lips but it was enough. It would disappear occasionally with the brow furrowing, but would always return. His black hair framed his face perfectly, and not so perfectly at the same time. It fell in his face due to being bent over, and it was a bit disheveled due to not brushing it. But it still looked amazing on him. His eyelashes were a bit on the longer side. Black against pale skin. They fluttered a bit when he blinked.

Will closed his eyes again, and spoke.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at kanayawait on tumblr !!


End file.
